Off to the Races
by LilShyMouse
Summary: The plan was simple. At least that's what Eren liked to tell himself. His first priority was to join Shinganshina Corps, then he could get to work. But the father he looks into the company, the more he realizes that he's made a terrible mistake.


**Hello everyone! I'm hoping I'll be able to find a Beta sometime soon so until then please bare with me. The rating is M for future chappies...More like the second chapter. . Feel free to leave any comments and kinks you might like to see!**

**Enjoy~**

**Note: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Chapter One

The Million Dollar Man

The plan itself was simple. Eren must have run it through his head hundreds of times within the past months that it took to prepare himself. Yet the verdict of today had the ability to threaten everything Eren had worked for. All the sleepless nights staring at a computer screen, the missed meals, even the relationships that had fallen apart because he wasn't attentive enough. All of it would be worth it as long as today was a success.

Shinganshina Corps, is considered one of the fastest growing companies of the century. No one can really explain what caused its rapid success, but within two years both the company and its CEO had become multi-millionaires. There are three main divisions that create Shinganshina Corps, Rose Café's, a nice coffee shop equivalent to Starbucks that can be found every few blocks, Maria Real Estate, which ranged from low costing homes to celebrity mansions, and Sina Pharmaceuticals.

No one could fault a guy for bragging if he got a job with the highly respected Shinganshina Corps. It's considered to be one of the hardest companies to find employment due to the strict requirements, and now Eren might be getting those bragging rights as well.

Eren took a deep breath as he stared up at the tall skyscraper that was the headquarters to Shinganshina Corps. A mirage of lights reflected off the glass panes and illuminated the downtown city streets in such a way that Eren needed to take a moment to appreciate its beauty. Sometimes walking around downtown people only saw the homeless beggars, the graffiti along the walls, or the occasional stray dog, but at just the right moment it was breath taking with how much life it exuberated.

He tried matting down his dark brown hair to look as presentable as possible, it'd been ages since Eren had last been to an interview so to say he was nervous was an understatement. Looking at his reflection from the window he adjusted his slightly crooked tie and made sure not even imaginary dust could be seen on his blazer.

With an anxious sigh, Eren pushed through the revolving doors to be greeted with his first glance at the corporation. First impressions are everything, right? The skyscraper itself was impressive with a total of 72 floors, but the décor inside was on another level all together. It was clear that the owners spared no expense when deciding on the onyx tiles, leather lounge chairs, or the chandelier made entirely of gleaming crystals.

Not only was it the décor, but the architectural thought that went into the buildings creation was innovative and modern. Eren heard rumors of Shinganshina having jaw dropping buildings but he never quite believed them. Surely a building was just a building. Yet in the way the lights refracted against the chandelier, and the clear glass elevators zoomed up faster than any other Eren had seen, he might not be as skeptical anymore.

Everything looked so put together as if every piece belonged to a puzzle he couldn't quite see, and here was Eren a boy still fresh out of college and trying to get his life together. It was almost embarrassing.

"Hello, can I help you, sir?" The receptionist to his left asked after he gave the building a once over, snapping him from his daze.

"Yeah, I'm actually here for an interview with Mr. Ackerman, ma'am." In all honesty, it was hard for Eren to pay attention to the lady in front of him, he couldn't stop his head from turning one way or the other while trying to soak in as much detail as he could.

"Ah yes, here's the pass you'll need to get on the elevator," She handed him the plain looking white pass which read 'Temporary' across the top with red letters, "I…Wish you the best of luck." There was something in her tone that struck Eren. Maybe it was sympathy or perhaps pity, either way it triggered the nervousness he'd done so well to stomp down to come rearing back tenfold.

"Thanks," He added sheepishly, heading to the elevators on his right. Eren admittedly wasn't a fan of elevators, he wasn't claustrophobic per say but he avoided them when all possible. Sadly, he didn't think he could manage 71 flights of stairs, so elevator it is.

Swiping the card and hearing the acceptant beeps he nodded to the security guard seated a few feet away all meanwhile trying to ignore the hushed voice of the receptionist telling her co-worker that he was interviewing with Mr. Ackerman. Nervousness be damned, he felt like he was going to die of terror!

The elevator rose so smoothly that it didn't even feel like it was moving at all. The only time Eren could tell was when it slowed to a stop and the doors binged open around the thirtieth floor.

A guy with two-toned hair pushing a cart full of files entered besides Eren. He gave Eren a once over before leaning over to press the button one floor below Eren's stop. This was the second reason why Eren hated elevators, awkward silences. It's not like there was any weather to point out within the confines of a moving box.

"First day on the job?" The guy asked after both the silence and Eren's restless shuffling became too unbearable and highly annoying.

"Nah, I've got an interview with Mr. Ackerman today." Eren showed his temporary badge. The teasing smirk seemed to fall from the other's face and, very much like the receptionist, was replaced with pity. By this point on his interview journey, Eren could say he was glad he decided to skip lunch because considering everyone's reaction to 'Mr. Ackerman', his chances of puking were at 70 percent.

"Dude, that's tough shit. Ackerman's a beast. He'll freak out on you if you bring dirt into his office, guys OCD or something."

As subtly as possible, Eren glanced at the bottom of his shoes for any signs of dirt. He's wash them every day if he had to, "Don't worry too much, you probably won't even get the job you don't look like you got any experience anyways."

The doors opened and the guy strolled out with his cart, but of course Eren couldn't let the jerk have the last say so he added within earshot of the other,

"Well if they let guys with horse faces work here, then I think I'll be alright." Eren gave a sly smile as the boy turned, his mouth twisting.

"You little fuc-"

The doors closed.

* * *

Despite being anxious, Eren couldn't help but feel some of the tension leaving his body from the little exchange he had. This Ackerman guy couldn't be all that bad, right? At least murder was still illegal in the United States, and he was pretty sure his sister would start a search party within a few hours of missing her call. So yeah, he'd be alright…

Chance of puking, 85 percent.

When Eren got off on his landing, it hardly looked like anything he'd expected from a typical office. Yes, there were cubicles but they weren't those washed out grey ones that felt tight as an airlines passengers seats. They were made of some wood-like material and were a nick dark grey. Tall enough to ensure privacy to its owners, but short enough to make sure no one felt isolated from the rest.

Actually, all the furniture on this level seemed to be made of sleek blacks and dark greys with accented silvers. Even the office wooden floors seemed to be a nice blend of different hued greys. Compared to the lobby, it was apparent that the CEO of Shinganshina Corps worked here.

Keeping the strangers comment on Mr. Ackerman's cleanliness in mind, he couldn't even find a speck of dust. _Anywhere._ It's like the dust was afraid of migrating here in the first place.

"You must be Eren Jaeger!" The 72nd floor receptionist chimed from behind a long, curved black table. Eren nodded, handing her his temporary pass while trying his best not to touch anything because he was positive it was worth more than the debts of his student loans.

"That's me, I'm here for the interview with Mr. Ackerman," He must have sounded far more nervous than he intended because the welcoming lady with ginger colored hair had to stifle a giggle behind her hand.

"Well hello Eren, I'm Petra," She reached over the desk to shake Eren's hand, "Mr. Ackerman is actually in a meeting at the moment but he should be done in a few minutes." Her voice was light and cheery, and did wonders on Eren's nerves. Oddly, he couldn't help but think she'd make a wonderful mother one day. She was just that kind of person who felt naturally motherly.

Eren followed her gaze and sat at one of the chairs while he waited, trying his best to ignore the lingering looks he was getting from the workers peering around their cubicles. _Great, I woke up with all this confidence and now I'm a bumbling mess…I probably look like such an idiot. _

"You nervous?" Petra asked, pointing to his bouncing legs with the tilt of her head.

"Very! I just got out of university so this is my first major job interview." Eren scratched at the nape of his neck, a habit he often tried to break.

"Wow! Congratulations on graduating. Not a lot of kids go to college nowadays. If you've gotten an interview here so fresh out of school then your recommendations must be pretty impressive. I wouldn't worry so much, hold on," Petra lifted a finger and picked up the ringing phone giving polite answers to whoever was on the other line.

"So what made you want to pursue a career in business?"

"I've always wanted to have my own business, so I figured working in a place like this would give me a lot of insight on how a businesses work." Petra praised him then picked up another call before turning towards Eren with a big smile.

"Mr. Ackerman is free now." Oh God…The panic was starting to bubble up his throat now, his heart pounding faster than should be considered healthy. What was he supposed to say?! Was he having a heart attack…?

"Just follow this wall down the aisle and passed the desks, his office will be at the very end with his name on the marker." Eren nodded a little too enthusiastically, "It's actually a good thing you got here early, it earned you brownie points." She winked.

"Thanks, that's reassuring at least." Eren tried his best to make his laugh not seem too forced but he wasn't sure he could do much of anything with how tense he was feeling.

"Hey Eren?" Petra called before he'd gotten too far, her body half out of her chair,

"Yeah?" He replied, craning his neck to look over his shoulder.

"You'll do just fine. Trust me!" Maybe it was the way she gave him two thumbs up, or perhaps it was her warming smile, but just like that he suddenly didn't feel as stressed anymore. Slowly the confidence was creeping back into him.

"I hope so! Thanks, Mrs. Petra!" He grinned.

"Who was that?" An older looking man asked as he placed a cup of coffee on Petra's desk.

"Thanks Auruo, he's the new applicant for Levi's assistant." She sipped at her coffee with a wide grin.

"You mean _'The' _position? Poor kids going to be fried alive." He muttered, walking away with a shake of his head and talking about how no one lasting long in that position. So much so that he bit his tongue mid rant.

"I don't know," Petra murmured to herself knowingly, "He does seem like Levi's type."

* * *

Eren hovered by the door, pacing back and forth like a caged animal in a zoo. Whatever confidence Petra had given him, was abandoned the moment he saw the marker on the door that read, 'Levi Ackerman – CEO'. His hand, for the fifth time, was raised to knock but he couldn't quite seem to get around to the making physical contact part.

"Goddamn it, Kid, get inside already." A deep voice boomed from behind the door with annoyance.

Eren jumped, giving two pointless hard knocks. Fuck, why the hell did he do that?

"I already said you could come in, brat."

"E-Excuse me!" Eren scrambled inside with far less finesse than he had practiced at home using his bedroom door. The office was similar to the main office area, except here there was a view of the downtown skyline with cars looking like crawling ants and similar skyscrapers just a touch away.

As if the view alone wasn't enough, Mr. Ackerman, was far from what he expected. He imagined some hard ass balding guy who has a face stuck in a sneer but this man is hot as hell. Earning himself a permanent spot in Eren's Fap-Book.

Despite old age causing lines at the corners of his grey eyes, there was something so dark and mysterious that it attracted Eren like a moth to the light. This Levi Ackerman could be a huge distraction that alone was for sure.

"Eren Jaeger, huh?" The man behind the desk asked. Eren could only nod, his eyes clued to the pale skin and supple lips…What would his hair feel like as he pulled on the strands?…No, no no, no no no no no. This wasn't going to happen. Hell no. Never. Unprofessional, not part of the plan.

"Have a seat, brat." Levi's gaze didn't leave Eren, watching as the boy scrambled to get into one of the two chairs. Not quite being able to stop his eyes from wandering up and down the boy's lithe body and landing on the seemingly perfect neck Eren seemed to have. A neck that begged to be marked.

"Let me get straight to the point Jaeger, you want to be my executive assistant, but I need someone who won't screw up. You would have to be on time and willing to be the first one here and the last one to leave. You take this job and I promise you, there's going to be a hellish amount of stress. Fuck, consider yourself the overly attached girlfriend to this job." Levi paused looking over at the screen that had Eren Jaegers history, parents, school, university grades, recommendations, etc.

"Seems like you've got some pretty good recommendations here. Major in business, graduated with all honors, kind of a shocker because you don't look too smart at first glance, and it seems that many of your professors were willing to give you a written recommendation to our company. Consider yourself lucky that we often look to these professors for suggestions on who to hire."

Eren looked like a deer caught in headlights with his mouth flapping like a fish, what was he supposed to say? Yes? Of course I graduated with honors at a prestigious university. My professor's adored me! Or did he brush it off as nothing? Fuck, why wasn't there a manual to this.

"Look, if you think you're up to the job then be here tomorrow at 8 am." Levi passed over the W-4 Form along with others, "Fill these out and bring it with you tomorrow." Levi couldn't help but smirk as the kid stared blankly at him. He probably got overly stressed thinking he'd be eaten by a wolf only to have a simple chat. Thankfully, Levi had double checked Eren's files that morning and honestly couldn't find anything wrong.

"T-That's it?" Really? Because Eren was at 99 percent chance of puking and he basically just had the job handed to him.

"Like I said, consider yourself lucky that your files here are so good. We always look to hire people like you." Levi was started when Eren shot up from his seat.

"Yes, sir! I'll be here tomorrow morning bright and early!" Eren was almost shouting with excitement. He got it, he got the job! He was one step, the biggest step, closer to his goal.

"Fuck kid, I'm going to have to work on you, and it's Levi. Everyone calls me that around here." Levi had to admit, although loud and clumsy, there was something oddly endearing about the kid. Not to mention he'd totally fuck him against his desk given the chance. So, maybe Levi was more agreeable than usual thinking that it was a high possibility he'd be able to. The kid was thanking hi profusely like a monkey and yet he was already half hard.

Eren Jaeger was definitely going to be an asset the company.

"Thanks, Levi! I-I'll see you tomorrow!" Eren headed out the office, and although he tried to act gracefully, he was probably more like an elephant stomping around.

"How'd you do Eren?" Petra asked when Eren came up to the desk with a flustered face.

"Seems like you'll be seeing me here tomorrow morning!" He couldn't keep the relief out of his voice.

"See! I told you, you'd get the job." She thought as she watched Eren happily shuffling his way on the elevator. _Levi, you old dog…_

* * *

It was passed midnight when he got the call, the irritating name flashing across his screen.

"Did you get the job?" The familiar voice on the other side of the line asked. Eren had already come off his relieved high and was now thinking entirely on the plan. Deep down, he had slightly hoped he wouldn't get the job, but now that he did there was no turning back.

"Yeah, I did. I start tomorrow at 8."

"You ready for this?" The other voice asked hesitantly.

"Dude, we've been planning this for years, of course I am." Eren let his body fall on his bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling with thoughts of what would soon happen, "Oh, and thanks for all the college credits on my file. He was impressed and I'm already feeling like an honor student." He laughed, "But next time lay off on the recommendations. I can't believe he actually fell for it. Not even Armin could get that many."

The plan was simple. Infiltrate Shinganshina Corps, become the best worker possible, an asset to the company while gaining trust from his superiors. Then, once he's learned enough about the company's computer network, hack into the hard drive with corrupted files, wire a few million dollars, stick around to watch things fall apart then hit the road without causing suspicion. Everything had been planned with little room for error.

…Just what the hell did Eren sign up for?


End file.
